Ears
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: She rolled over on to her back, then propped herself onto one elbow to look at Inuyasha. One of his ears twitched as he slept on. She stared at it. It still held the same facination, as it did on the first time she asked to touch them. ONESHOT, Lemon hint


Just a small random thing i thought. its my first time writing up something which isnt naruto. ill give it my best shot!

* * *

Kagome rolled over and looked at Inuyasha. He was sleeping back turned to her. She looked into her glass vial, and was happy to see the one more fragment of the Shikon no Tama added to their humble collection. She shook the bottle happily before slipping it back safely into her pocket.

She rolled over on to her back, then propped herself onto one elbow to look at Inuyasha. She watched his form move as he breathed. One of his ears twitched as he slept on. She stared at it. It still held the same facination, as it did on the first time she asked to touch them.

Intrigued she lifted a hand out to touch them. Her fingertip touched the soft ear. It twitched violently, but still Inuyasha didn't wake up. Giggling to herself, she cupped his ear fully.

The soft hair tickled her palm and the ear radiated warmth. She stroked it and scratched him behind his ears. Inuyasha's eyes flickered open. He felt Kagome touching his ears and sweat dropped.

Jerking up, he sat up straight surprising Kagome, and yelled at her.

"Stop touching my ears!!" He put his hands protectively over them.

"Their MY ears." He said possesively after a moment.

"Yeah but their so interesting." Kagome said plainly and scooched forward to move his hands.

"Get away bitch!!" He yelped and fell backwards.

"Geez...you don't have to be so insulting." Kagome sounded sad, hints of tears were appearing on her voice.

"E? A! Kagome! I didn't mean it! Please, stop crying!" He pleaded eyes wide, crawling toward her. _Keh...why does she like my ears that much anyway..?_

"Osuwari!" She commanded, through her hands. She peeked through them. She wasn't actually crying but, it was kinda funny watching him.

He fell hard, and yipped a little. He glared at her from the ground and pouted a little.

Kagome sniffed loudly.

"Keh...fine...touch my ears! Do what you want with them!" He looked away disgustedly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kagome cheered, removing her hands from her face, revealing the fact she had not been crying.

Inuyasha sat up after being released from the bind, and crossed his arms.

Kagome settled herself close to him and reached up to touch his ears. They twitched once, but thats it. Kagome sighed happily and stroked his ears once more. She moved down to the base of his his ears and massaged them gently. Inuyasha went red and let his bangs sweep into his face as he felt some sweet sensation grow in his stomach.

"Inu...yasha? Are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly retracting her hands, nervous that she might have hurt him. He was tense, and very hunched all of a sudden.

"Y..yeah..." He muttered.

She carefully placed her hands back on to his ear, going slowly and gently. She moved in slow deliberate strokes. Inuyasha let out a small rumble from the back of his throat. It almost sounded like purring...but dogs dont't purr right?

Her soft hands moved down to his neck, warm from being hidden by his thick white hair all the time. With one hand stroking his neck, she moved the other to his soft white hair. It was unlike anything she had felt before, the more she stroked, the feeling of his fur lingered on her fingers and palm. She rubbed her cheeks against it. So soft...

Inuyasha, against his will arched his back and stretched feeling Kagome's full weight on him.

"Are you done with my ears?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Kagome said lifting her head from the soft white fur.

"My turn!" He advanced toward her, reaching out with one claw, he gently traced the outline of her mouth. He was careful not to cut her. Kagome's lips tingled from the trail of the claw.

He swiped the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. It curled into a smile.

"You know...if you put your mouth on here, you can really tell what it feels like." She said pointing to her lips.

Inuyasha cocked his head, moving closer and closer. His face was centimeters from hers. His eyes held fascination and curiosity, as his lips touched hers. Kagome moved slightly forward to ensure full contact.

His eyes widened, he never would have imagined that Kagome's lips would feel so soft. Kagome moved her lips against his, brushing them over his lips. He returned the act and he felt Kagome swallow hard. He opened his mouth causing Kagome's mouth to open as well. Reacting on instinct he let his tongue lick hers.

Kagome gasped a little, and soon closed her eyes. Moving her hands to his ears, she stroked them. Inuyasha closed his eyes too and 'Ah'ed into the kiss. He pressed his body closer to her's yearning for contact.

Pulled her gently to the ground, with him below her. She straddled his waist and bent down to kiss him some more. As clothes were stripped off, the bottle of Shikon fragments lay forgotten.

A cute boy like youkai crept forward, his tail twitching in anticipation. He looked at hanyou and human girl, two meters away and shielded his eyes. Wrinkling his nose he stuck out one hand and patted the ground trying to locate the bottle, without looking at the scene in front of him. He heard some VERY throaty moans and growls and gulped. He blushed like crazy.

"Guys!! Do you have to do it now!?" He yelled.

Kagome sat up on top of Inuyasha and blushed, Inuyasha turned his head and saw Shippou. He glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"SHI-SHIPPOU!!" Kagome yelled, blushing like mad now.

"What? it's not my fault you guys have to-" Shippou protested.

"Ok...out! Out!" Inuyasha said grabbing the youkai by the tail and flinging him away.

He returned back to Kagome, but she was too busy looking at another youkai.

"Please, please can I touch those ears!"

* * *

Right...ehem...review?

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


End file.
